


All I Need is Right Here

by cloudbusted



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Mentions of Anxiety Attack, Panic Attack, Platonic Relationships, adrestian trio, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudbusted/pseuds/cloudbusted
Summary: Edelgard attended Garreg Mach University with the intentions of starting off fresh, but apparently that won't be the case. Here she is still known for her father's political status, and despite the fact that that might never change, she still has her dorky ginger and her awkard goth by her side.OrEdelgard is suffering and Ferdinand in his booty shorts saves the day as he piggybacks Edelgard to the local 7/11 (hubert is waiting for them).
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir & Edelgard von Hresvelg (platonic), Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	All I Need is Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So some notes are that this is a modern au, I know they speak really formal but I think that modern au Ferdinand would still talk like he's in the 1400s so. This is just a platonic fic about the adrestian trio friendship, Hubert is mentioned but not present. Also Ferdibert are together but just metioned.

"In my humble opinion, your father's decision to pass that law was simply outrageous... but again.. this is merely my own opinion." Lorenz (she thinks that's his name), snided. His eyes roll slightly as he focuses his attention to the opposite direction. It's as if he thinks Edelgard is a mere fool, to not think there is malice behind his words, but then again, she does not care in the slightest.

Edelgard stands on the pavement outside her university, clunky heels tapping against the hard stone, the parts of her legs not covered by her thigh highs nor her skirt, gathering a large collection of goosebumps. She pulls her old but large Adrestian High School sweatshirt down as to try and cover those parts of her legs but fails. Her side ponytail flowing lightly in the wind as she stands, surrounded by a swarm of people she has never met, all of them suddenly treating her like she's a princess.

She would really rather be anywhere else but here, but with her car in the shop, she was told to wait patiently by the entrance for her dear friend to pick her up, yet he seems to be running late.

Her father offered to have one of his chauffeurs pick her up, but she opted against it. She'd really rather not flaunt the fact that she is the daughter of a high up politician around campus on her first day, although it seemed everyone already happened to be aware of this.

Perhaps it was the fact that Hresvelg wasn't necessarily a common last name, so as her professors ran through attendance, students listened, and then they told their friends, and their friends told their friends, and now a flock of students followed her outside and won't stop bombarding her with questions and introducing themselves to her in the most obnoxious of ways.

Apparently this Lorenz kid's father is a politician as well, but Edelgard was zoned out when he said his father's name and title, also she does not care.

"Oh I absolutely loveeee your nails, where do you get them done?" A girl with two pink piggytails asks as she lunges over Lorenz and takes her hand, inspecting Edelgard's deep red acrylics. She resists the urge to pull her hand away and glare, yet, Edelgard has a role to play. She may just be her father's daughter, but everything that she does goes back to him and effects his reputation. So as much as she hates it, it is Edelgard's duty to comply.

So she clears her throat and forces on her winning smile, "I go to Nuvelle Nails." She forces out as she keeps her smile on. The pigtail girls eye's widen at the response.

"Oh for real? I go there too!!! We should totally go together sometimes." The girl says as she plasters on an almost believable smile. But Edelgard isn't stupid. She sees through it all. She knows they are aware of her riches, her status. They cling to her, they tell her things they think she would love to hear, feed her lies and fake smiles so they can become her friend. But it won't happen, she never lets it happen.

She feels her breathing begin to labor as she looks at the 11+ people all crowding around her, getting in her space, talking over each other to get a word in. All the words are clouding together in Edelgards mind as she tries to make sense of them, tries to remember where she is, The panic is rising and she's trying her best to calm down, but it's simply overwhelming.

Edelgard chose Garreg Mach University, not just because it had some of the best courses for what she wanted to go into, but it was also relatively far away from her hometown of Adrestia. Well it was close enough that she could drive home if necessary, it was far away enough to which she thought she could establish a new life for herself, where she can make friends without being known as that politician Hresvelg's daughter. Now all of that is down the drain, a normal life apparently not in the reach for Edelgard Hresvelg.

"You know Hilda, I am sure Miss Hresvelg does not wish to discuss nails when their are much more important.... matters-" Lorenz stops and slows to a halt as his eyes (along with everyone elses) drift down the street.

The tune of metro stations shake it plays faintly, gradually getting louder as a man approaches them. He is jogging briskly, phone in the back pocket of his skin tight green valour booty shorts as it blares the song. The classic red white and blue sweatbands accompany both his head and his wrists. He wears a skin tight tank top (which shows off his decently toned body) that he tucked into his shorts. His long ginger hair is tied up into a bun, sweat glistening upon his body even in the slightly chilly weather. The people around her stare at the intriguing and strange man, looks of judgemrnt and confusion gracr their faces. Yet Edelgard only smiles, her first genuine smile all day as the ridiculous looking man finally makes his way up to them.

"Edelgard!" He announces loudly and triumphantly, his breath barely faltering. "I am sorry that I am so late. I went for a jog completely forgetting that I was supposed to pick you up! A fool, I am! Yet I started jogging about 2 hours ago so I could have simply jogged back home to the car, but then I thought, 'Well, I can just jog there to pick her up!' Then I thought, in huberts voice I may add, 'Ferdinand, that means that Edelgard will have to jog back as well. I don't think she'll want to excercise after a long day of walking around campus you simpleton' But THEN I thought.. well I can just carry her! So I decided I would jog all the way to your place of learning and piggyback you to our destination! Though it seems I am 15 minutes late." He frowns, genuinley upset that he was late by a few minutes. The people around edelgard continued to stare, shocked and confused at the very... interesting man in front of them. Why does he talk like he's a victorian royal, she swears she hears someone say. Yet of course, that did not stop her boisterous friend. "So come now Edelgard! Jump upon my back as I take us to the 7/11" he states the last sentence with so much pride, so much pure joy in his tone but Edelgard cant help a little smile break through on her lips. The man pays no attention to the others around them, simply looking straight ahead at his friend.

And Edelgard, she has never felt so light. She stares at her ridiculous, goofy friend. Her best friend. Her family. One of the two people in her life that she loves more than anything, and she thinks back. Back to if this happened in high school, if the quirky and eccentric Ferdinand approached her like this, she would scoff in embarrassment, roll her eyes and make some snide remark, like she did many times. Yet this time, nothing but warmth filled her up at the sight of her friend.

She huffed a fond laugh, her side ponytail bouncing slightly as she closed her eyes and giggled. Everyone around her suddenly did not matter. Her anxiety flew out the window in an instant. She looked at her friend as she began to walk forward.

"Oh Ferdinand, you out of everyone knows how much Hubert hates waiting. Let alone in the parking lot of a 7/11." She chides him as he laughs in response.

"Oh relax, as much as he complains, you and I both know that he will wait as long as it takes us to arrive! Plus, do not worry! I will purchase Big Gulps for the both of you!" He laughs again, his eyes lit up with love and affection as he thinks about his lover angrily waiting in the 7/11 parking lot. Edelgard nodded approvingly at Ferdinand's Big gulp offer right when he is about to bend down so Edelgard can get on his back. Right before he does, he notices Edelgards apparel.

"Oh Edelgard! Why did you not tell me that you chose to wear a skirt today? If I knew I would not have decided to give you a piggyback ride." His brow furrowed in concern as Edelgard chuckled.

"Relax Ferdinand, this skirt is long enough. Plus I'm wearing safety shorts, do you really think I'd be so unprepared?" She says with a raised eyebrow.

Ferdinand heaves a hefty laugh in response. "Why of course not! Please excuse my negligence edelgard, how rude of me to think you would not consider dawning safety shorts?" And with that he bends over as Edelgard jumps on her friends back without a second thought. Ferdinand secures her legs in each of his hands as he straightens up, edelgard wrapping her hands around his neck. Although he has worked up quite the sweat, it is quite like ferdinand to still smell like daisies and mint after such a workout.

"Alright, off we go!" Ferdinand says as he is about to continue his jog, Edelgards weight not even affecting him. Then Ferdinand notices the crowd and stops. He frowns and moves his head slightly so he can look at Edelgard.

"Edelgard, who are these people so rudely staring at you? Shall I acquire Hubert to rid of them?" He says with the most serious expression his face could muster. At this, Edelgard laughs hysterically, throwing her head back as she tries to keep her grip around Ferdinands chest. 

"No Ferdinand, that won't be necessary." She says with a deep fondness overtaking her voice. She turns to look at the group of college students which has now despersed greatly since Ferdinand's comment, some looking in fear while others scoff. The one with the pigtails shrugs and walks away as Lorenz glares and speeds off dramatically.

As Ferdinand begins his jog, she rests her head upon his shoulder as he carries her, getting farther and farther away from the campus. In that moment, Edelgard realizes that she really, truly, does not care. She does not care what those students think of her being carried off to 7/11, she does not care about Ferdinand's silly antics being so publicly displayed, she does not care if news of this silly event gets back to her father's press team. Even if she is always known as Hresvelgs daughter, even if these students never see her for who she truly is, she doesn't care, because she already has everything she needs, in the form of a goofy ginger and a brooding goth. Yeah, she's pretty content right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:@taeminimoni


End file.
